1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a network environment for providing a personal life management service by using a wireless communication technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
A huge number of medicines are developed and sold along with the development of medical technologies. Unlike in the past when the economical development was followed by an increase in life quality, nowadays, many people consider life quality as being more valuable and are interested in living a healthy life style. This has led to increased demands for nonprescription medicines and health supplements. However, drug abuse is harmful and medicines should be taken appropriately.